


Когда я преклоняю колени, птицы говорят со мной

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "birds talk to me, if I go down on my knees", автор olivia j.h. (greenapple)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда я преклоняю колени, птицы говорят со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [birds talk to me, if I go down on my knees](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25957) by greenapple. 



Дин откинул с головы одеяло и выглянул наружу. Из широкого высокого окна, не прикрытого занавесками, было видно небо, фонари и верхушки голых деревьев. Пока они валялись под одеялом, стемнело. Комната погрузилась в молочно-голубой, по углам притаились размытые тени.

— Снег идет, — сказал Дин.

Он провел по лбу ребром ладони, убирая мокрую от пота прядку. Сэм запрокинул голову, выглядывая в окно и выставив длинную тонкую шею. Заостренный гладкий подбородок. Он слегка прогнулся в спине, и Дин сверху на нем чуть поерзал.

— Здорово, — ответил Сэм, получилось почти шепотом. 

Он снова посмотрел на Дина, бегая взглядом по его лицу. Вниз по груди и снова наверх. 

— Эм, — произнес он.

Сэм потянулся к покрывалу, зажав в кулаке его край, но дальше тянуть его на себя не стал. Дин рассматривал брата на свету, потемневшими, голодными, жадными глазами, и это было грубое нарушение их негласной договоренности. Как и разговоры. Безопасность и святость их мирка растворялись, рушились на свету, и Сэм не был к этому готов, еще нет. Он потянул одеяло на себя, вверх по голому плечу Дина, по шее, ероша длинные волосы.

Дин моргнул и улыбнулся, как будто какое-то время был не здесь и только что пришел в себя.

— Просто воздуха не хватало, — объяснил он, и легко поцеловал Сэма в впадину на груди, где кожа натянулась и покрылась от холода мурашками. Он просунул руку и, подцепив одеяло, накрыл их обоих, отгораживая от света. Снова стало темно. Снова легко. Сэм чувствовал, как волосы Дина щекочут щеки, пока ждал, когда глаза привыкнут к темноте.

— Чего тебе сейчас хочется? — прошептал Дин, выдохнул сквозь губы жарким, сухим потоком воздуха Сэму в нос.

Он чуть поерзал сверху, голой кожей мазнув по голой коже, и Сэм согнул ногу в колене. Проехался легонько внутренней стороной бедра по ноге Дина, по гладкой подтянутой заднице. Они уже нацеловались. По крайней мере, пока Дин снова не пойдет ему на уступку, потому что он не любил целоваться. Брату это очень быстро надоедало, или он как-то не так себя чувствовал, или еще что, потому что через какое-то время он отворачивал голову, закрывал глаза и затихал. Дин не любил поцелуи — в рот, по крайней мере, — но любил Сэм. Любил прикасаться к мягким губам Дина, любил теплое и животное ощущение от его языка, то, как иногда сталкивались их зубы. Любил тихие почмокивающие и посасывающие звуки, которые издавали их рты, встречаясь и разъединяясь. Ему нравилось удерживать голову Дина, зарыв пальцы в его волосы. Только от одной мысли об этом Сэма охватывало жаром и очевидной примитивной похотью.

Они уже целовались, и они дрочили. Их члены вместе, руки, двигающиеся вместе, и Сэм кончил первым, как обычно. Его первый горький запах сейчас уже выветрился, осталась только сладкая томная дымка, окутывающая их обоих здесь, под одеялом. Дин сказал, что может подождать, что подождет, и когда брат ерзал рядом, Сэм чувствовал, как в него упирается твердый член, оставляя полоски смазки по коже.

— Ты можешь… — начал Сэм и растерялся, как закончить. Вслух это будет глупо звучать. Ему никогда не приходилось раньше просить. Он только ждал, когда Дин сам сделает что-то, и тело дрожало каждый раз, когда Дин решался, и опадало, наполненное разочарованием и неудовлетворенным желанием каждый раз, когда ничего не происходило. 

— Что? — спросил Дин. И рассмеялся, хотя и беззлобно. Правила сейчас изменились. Остались только они, нет нужды в масках. Темнота все скроет, позволит все.

— Просто скажи, — Дин прихватил кожу Сэма на ключице. Куснул плечо, нежно-нежно, — что хочешь, — прошептал он, — я сделаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты. Ну как раньше. Ты знаешь. Ртом.

Сэм смотрел на затухающий свет, пробивающийся сквозь одеяло. Голубое, и ткань лежала волнами, как облака. Он опустил глаза вниз на брата, но Дин спускался все ниже, глубже, и терялся в темноте.

 

~


End file.
